saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Galant
is a fan fiction character. He is a player and anti-hero of Sword Art Online. He is the main protagonist of Sword Art Online: Past of Ashes. He is the leader of the Royal Knights and in-game husband of Guinevere. Appearence Sword Art Online He has dark blonde hair with one lock pointing out and blue eyes with a strong determinated gaze. He wears a sleeveless blue coat with detais in black over a black t-shirt. He wears orange armor on his right shoulder that carrys a belt thats slung over his chest which carries the sheath of his sword and his shield. He wears elbow-lenght brown gloves with an amber circle. He has dark gray pants with a brown belt that has the symbol of the Royal Knights and amber kneepads. He also has brown boots with an amber circle on his ancle. New Aincrad / ALO Galant is one of the few users who real life apearence is the same as his avatar in games. His face is the same as SAO, but his gaze becames much more cold, strong and determinated and his clothes change a bit, in contrast to his SAO avatar. He wears a long blue coat with details in black and orange over a sleeveless black shirt with a red decal, and wears and below his elbows orange forearms protectors with details in black. He wears orange armor on his right shoulder that carrys a belt thats slung over his chest which carries the sheath of his two swords. While he is in a city, he tends to show up with just one sword, to not drive attention, yet, outside them, he carrys the two swords commonly. The lower half of his body wears dark grey jeans with a brown belt. On his back, inside his jacket, he carrys multiple kunais for hunting and as an emergency weapon. His boots are brown with an orange circle on his ancle. On his right boot carries a knife as secondary weapon. On his right wrist, he wears a purple ribbon worn by his deceased wife. Galant himself gave it to her. Personality Galant is a player of SAO with an undying friendship with his friends and an undying love for his wife, Guinevere. He is usually depicted as being serious, calm; even in very dangerous situations. He beleived that the power from the bond of his friends would give them the strength to overcome any situation and challenge. When his whole guild was killed by Laughing Coffin and he was unfairly sent to prison, he completely changed his personality. With just two goals in mind: clearing the game and his thrirst for vengeance. Due to this, he became reckless and even violent, but still remains his good will and his serious and warrior-like personality and. He also lost confidence in himself, blaming himself for the lose of his friends. He hid this pain, with his belief "players should not gather themselves in a guild". Due to this, he became a solo player so that he could not endanger anyone anymore. When he met KoB (now the name of Kirito's guild, conformed by principle characters from the arcs), their metting caused discussions and alliances for common benefit. Slowly, he began to gain aceptance among the guild, especially towards Suguha, but he never wanted to join the guild. He also had a rivalry with Kirito, because the fight in the same level, thought they have fought alongside each other against bosses. Kirito sees Galants's potential as a leader and has asked him to become one numerous times, but Galant denied stating that he does not wish to be responsable for others lives, due he had aleady failed as one. Yet he still accompanies him and seems to become one of his closest allies and friends alongside Asuna, Klein, Agil, Leafa and Sinon. Chronology SAO (Sword Art Online: Past of Ashes) He was trapped, along with the other 10000 players of SAO, with his friends. He managed to survive while forming a guild called "Royal Knights", himself as leader and with his firends and his wife (real life girlfriend) as members. They were among the top clearers. He became very close to Guinevere, giving her the streght to overcome that cruel world and promised to protect her with his life. They bought a house, on Floor 7 to spent their time sometimes outside the front lines. Also he gave her wife a purple ribbon that she weared on her hair. When they arrived at Floor 50, they went on a mission based on rumors about a legendary sword known as "Maximus Caliburn" in the dungeon. They decided to head there but were ambushed by Laughing Coffin members, who paralyzed his friends and killed them one by one. He managed to get up and kill the player that was torturing his wife although it was too late. Galant apologized while crying that she could not protect her, Guinevere smiled at him and told him ot was OK, as she died in his arms. The only thing that was left was the purple ribbon of her hair, which Galant grabed. He later attacked PoH, swearing to avenge his friends but he was knocked out. Suddenly members of KoB arrived, but Laughing Coffin had dissapeared. Because he was now a red player, they arrested Galant and sent him to the prison in the 1st floor. For this, he developed harted towards the members of Laughing Coffin. He was freed once SAO was cleared by Kirito. New Aincrad / ALO When the Aincrad Castle came back, he returned to honor his dead friends. And he wanted to clear the game and take revenge of the remaining Laughing Coffin members. Some time after coming back, he found out that some members of Laughing Coffin were yet alive, an the PKs they made, also killed the person in real life this way by a programed machine, that conected with the amusphere made that a kill by that player, was also a kill in real life. Yet this had a problem, if that user HP got to 0 while being conected with this machine, he had a 50% posibilities of dying. Knowing that risk, Galant stole machine from one of this members, but he reprogramed it so that, only if he wanted, he could kill a player also in real life. Galant also played, this time, as a Solo Player. The only oportunity he fighted with other people, was to fight a boss. In those battles he met Kirito and his Guild, KoB. Beside this, he gained fame, as his story, and his wish for vengeance became famous among the players of SAO and ALO, earnig the title of "Lone Wolf". Galant also has killed other members of Laughing Coffin, yet he did not find any of the ex-leaders. After many battles, once they arrived to the 50th floor, he went on the Maximus Quest to find, the legendary sword which caused the deaths of his friends. He defeated lots monsters out nomber and outmached, yet he managed to defeat all his enemies. As he arrived at the end of the quest he saw the Sword, and the stone it was stuck, wich read "Only the player that values friends and love more than his life can posses this sword". Galant then took the handle of the sword, as lightning bolts came out of the sword, with streght, he removed the sword of the rock. After that, he thrusted his sword on the rock, and the words changed to: "Here rest the Royal Knights: Guinivere, Lance, Gawn, Dagonet, Bors, Percival, Tristan and Galahad." Galant spent a minute mouring his friends and left after it. As the boss attack team was getting ready being prepeared by KoB, Galant joined, but hiding his new ability. duing the battle, the strategies prepared form KoB were not that efective. As many player were defeated and killed, and others had low HP, Galant told Kirito to hold him back for some seconds, as he was prepearing something. KoB followed instruction. as that moment passed, Galant divided his sword, and attacked the boss, together with the members of KoB, impressioning many as he was using two swords, the same as Kirito. As the bos HP was less and some player were defeated, Galant prepared his new Sword Skill: Stardust Explosion. That was the boss end. After this galant revealed his sword new power he called himself the "The Dimachearus Knight", for the ability of his weapon of dividing into two, fighing as a dual blades player. Afterwards he looked at the drop, and saw that it was the «Elucidator». Galant gave it to Kirito, telling him that he does not longer owe him for libereting him, and that some day, they shall see which of them is the best using two swords. Several floors later, on 55th, where Galant had an encounter in the city with and ex LC member, then chanllenged him to a Duel, yet Kirito interfered, due there were lots of people there, and someone could be hurted on even killed. Galant raged, telling Kirito to do not interfere. In the middle if the discussion the the ex-member of LC escaped. This raged Galant even more and he was about to attack Kirito, but Leafa interfered, telling him that he would have to kill her before touching Kirito. Galant was surprised by her appearence (because she looked similar to his dead wife, Guinevere). Galant seath his sword and them, that he shall find him. Then run to look for the killer. Some Floors afterwards, he saved Asuna, Leafa, Lisbeth and Yui from an ambush of monsters, killing most of them with his attack Starlight Saber(he found out that the ambush was planned by ex-Lauthing Coffin members). In the fight, Yui was pushed to a cliff by a monster, and began falling. Galant ran and jumped, and he managed to grab Yui's arm and used the knife in his right boot, and dive it to the ground, peventing them both from the fall. He returned with Yui in his arms, Asuna thanked him with tears in her eyes. Galant looked around, yet he find no sing of Laughing Coffin becoming very dissapointed and angered, punching the earth down his feet. Asuna told Galant that he was welcome in the Guild headquaters. Galant acepted, due to he was left out cristals and food. In the Headquaters, they gave him free food, crystals and healing potions. Afterwards Kirito went to thank him for his actions, and later told him that he needed someone to go to hunt with him. Galant acepted under the condition that he recived part of the meat. In the hunt they talked about they mutal stories: Kirito's happines and joy with his life and friends, while Galant's will and thirst for vengeance. Kirito told Galant that he had heard of his history and apoligized for stoping him. Galant did not accept his apology, yet told him that he afterwards killed that ex member of LC. Galant then told Kirito to hold the important people of the game close to him, and protect them with his life. (Kirito understood then Galant's pain). Galant told Kirito that he was scaring the animals away, that he fair better alone. Kirito left. Galant went back during the evening, with several animals killed. Later, Leafa went to Galant's room (which was and empty room that nobody used) and thanked him for saving them and they had a conversation about Galant's story, and Leafa revealed her felling of not being part of the Guild, in which she asked if she could leave with him, but he refused. Leafa, dissapointed, left. He spent the rest day there, at night, he prepared to leave, yet in the Guild, the map they had made of the floor was gone. Kirito almost instantly blamed Galant who passed by. Galant called that he stole nothting, and told all of them to step aside and let him pass. They refused, forming a circle sorounding him. Galant tells Kirito that he always thought that he would send all the players in the guild to their death, and asked him if this was the day he would do it. Kirito replied that he was loyal, a quality Galant was infamiliar with. Galant, angered, ran towards him, pushing bouth of them towards the Central Hall of the Building. Every one in the guild was ready to attack Galant, but Kirito stoped them, wanting to see Galant's true power(as Glant wanted to see the same). Kirito drew his two swords as Galant did the same, beginig an extremly tied battle and it was difficult to say who was the strongest of them two. Kirito was about to us Stardust Stream agant him as Galant was ready to attack with his Starlight Saber when Sinon, grabed one of her arrows and it seemed was about to shoot Galant in the back when she shoot Leafa, who had the map on her ropes (Leafa was wonded but still alive). Kirito apologized and let him leave, but before it, he asked if to Leafa if she stayed, she repond that she did. Galant told her that he shall mourn her passing and left the building. Abilities Sword Art Online(SAO) *'Lvl:'58 *'HP:'12500 *'Main Equipment:' **Caliburn (One-handed Straight Sword - Former Sword) **'Balmung Blade '(One-handed Straight Sword - 4th Floor Boss Drop) **Brave Shield (One-handed Shield - Forged by Dagonet) **Kunais One-handed Sword Skills *'Transcendent Sword' *'Invisible Sword' *'Stardust Slasher' *'Crescent Stardust Slasher' Martial Arts Skills *'Iron Fist' *'Embracer' *'Meteor Impact' New Aincrad( SAO and ALO) *'Lvl:96' *'HP: 19000' *'Main equipment:' **'Balmung Blade '(One-handed Straight Sword-4th Floor Boss Drop) **'Maximus Caliburn/ Maximus Caliburn Twin Swords '(One-Handed Straight Sword/s - Maximus Quest Reward) **'Black-Night Knife' **'Kunais ' **'Omega Manica' **'Aegis Coat' One Handed Sword *'Transcendent Sword' *'Invisible Sword' *'Stardust Slasher' *'Crescent Stardust Slasher' Dimachearus Skills *'Maximus Lightning Caliburn' *'Starlight Saber' *'Stardust Explosion' *'Seal of the Ten Elements' Martial Arts Skills *'Spining Air Kick' *'Grey Fist' *'Garuru Fist' *'Embracer' *'Meteor Impact' *'Lightning Fist' Notable Achivements *Last attack Boss 4th Floor. *Wielder of the Legendary Sword Maximus Caliburn. *Last attack Boss Floor 50th. Quotes “I don’t think so, without you, there is no reason for me to continue. But we must take this risk. I want to spent real moments with you, in the real world. Walking, shearing, breathing, kissing. I know you want the same. I will fight until the bitter end, with you and the rest of the guild. We will never give up. Ever” ―'Galant' to Guinevere "STARDUST EXPLOSION!" ― Galant finishes the boss of the 50th Floor "'You don't owe your friends anymore. You have given them your life. You have given them everything" "Not everything. Not yet" ―'Galant' and Leafa "There's a grabbed stone in the dungeon of the 50th floor where the names of my friends are inscribed. I try to honor their deeds, even as their faces fade from my memory. Those memories are all that's left, when those bastards have taken everything else." ―'Galant' Trivia *Galant is based on myself, Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Spartacus, Gannicus,Yusei Fudo ( Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's) and King Arthur . **Galant's apearece is based on Yusei Fudo, but his face, it is based on myself. **His personality is based on the five characters. *The dimachaerus ''was a type of Roman gladiator who wielded dual swords. This Latin name derives from the Greek word διμάχαιρος, meaning "bearing two knives" (''di- dual + machairi- knife). *He regularly says the name of the sword skill he is using, specialy when he uses it for the first time. Music Themes Music Theme= |-| Battle Theme= Category:SAO Player Category:Solo Player Category:Player Category:Clearer Category:Guild Leader Category:Male Category:Guild Member Category:Protagonist